thomas_and_friendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas
Welcome to the all-new Thomas & Friends: To The Rescue! series about a blue tank engine and his Robocar friends. Episodes Season 1 #Danger at the Docks #An Injured Ambulance #Roy's Broken Axle #An Oily Rescue #Treat Me Nicely #Helly's Crash Land #Miniature Rescue #Big vs Small #Huge-Tempered Thomas #Carol's Rescue #Magic Mayhem #Scoop Takes a Swim #The Misunderstanding #Finding Time #Best Friend Breakout #Douglas' Precious Treasure Season 2 #Eagle of the Railway #Thomas' Secret #Stepney Finds a Way Out #Duck's Lost Brakes! #Applejack Gets Stuck #The Day Philip Stood Still #Amber Needs Help Sypnosis Danger at the Docks Roy, Poli, Amber, Helly, & Thomas are called for an emergency at Brendam Docks when Peter Sam falls into the ocean. An Injured Ambulance Poor Amber hurts her side while racing in an obstacle course. Percy has to stay to look after her. Who will fill in as an ambulance? Roy's Broken Axle Roy feels upset when he breaks an axle. Thomas and the other Robovehicles cheer him up until they are called for an emergency at Maron Harbour. What could it be? An Oily Rescue Dash visits Porter at Brendam Docks until he runs low on oil when he gets there. The oil leaks onto the track until Thomas and his Robocar friends come to Dash's rescue. Treat Me Nicely Diesel makes fun of Amber's new coat of paint, when he runs low on fuel and the vehicles try to help him except Amber. Helly's Crash Land Helly the helicopter crash lands in front of Mickey who had just poured some fresh concrete. Mickey gets very cross and blames Helly for crash landing into his concrete. The Robovehicles rescue him. Miniature Rescue Mike the miniature engine has broken brakes. Can Thomas and the Robovehicles stop him before he crashes into everything? Big vs Small Gordon's gang fight with Thomas' gang. Who will stop it before the big engines get into an accident? Huge-Tempered Thomas When Gordon blames Thomas for making him late, Thomas' temper is huge and can easily scare anyone, even Gordon! Can the Robovehicles and Percy calm him down? Carol's Rescue Carol the new engine doesn't know the Island of Sodor very well, and the Robovehicles think she's a mystery engine. Magic Mayhem Twilight Sparkle cheers a very sad Percy up by performing a magic show. Unfortunately, one spell gave her trouble: she stood still! Will Thomas rescue her? Scoop Takes a Swim The Misunderstanding Finding Time One of Molly's valves have gone missing! Thomas and Poli try their best to find the lost valve, but Diesel has plans to find it... Best Friend Breakout Thomas and Percy fall out after Thomas crashed into a brick wall. The two tank engines are no longer best of friends, until Thomas has another accident! Douglas' Precious Treasure Douglas has collected a treasure chest with golden coins. Poli gives him advice to hide the treasure so no one can steal it. Will he hide it with help from his twin Donald? Eagle of the Railway Thomas scares Rainbow Dash and Applejack with the tale of the Fearless Eagle of Sodor. Then, Thomas meets up with a very strange engine who looks like James, who turns out to be his brother, Eagle! Thomas' Secret Thomas accidentally reveals his secret to Murdoch that he has a fear of long tunnels. Stepney Finds a Way Out Stepney the Bluebell Engine feels a bit lost on the way back from his trip. Thomas and the Robovehicles guide him back to Sodor. Duck's Lost Brakes! Duck's brakes haven't been fitted on to him yet, and without them, he lands into a flooded track! Will the Rescue Team help him? Applejack Gets Stuck The Day Philip Stood Still